1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder coating apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in a powder coating technique using a powder coating material, the amount of volatile organic compounds (VOC) emitted in a coating process is small and the powder coating material that has not been adhered to an object to be coated may be collected after the coating process in order to be recycled, and thus the technique has received attention in terms of the global environment.
Regarding an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using toner, various developing devices are known.